Animal Nocturno
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: el regalo de cumpleanos para una amiga. la relacion que jamas pasara LeahXJacob, Jacob necesita a alguien que saque a pasear a ese lobo interior, y quien mejor que su nueva companera de manada? pessimo summary lemon! DEMASIADO Y FUERTE creo...


_**ANIMAL NOCTURNO**_

Leah Jacob one-shot.

___**Feliz cumpleaños Chihuahuita-Chan! Un regalo especialmente para ti en tus XV años, espero que lo disfrutes! (inner-. Per vertida…Jacob es mío!!! Mio!) No le hagas caso esta súper loca…súper mega loca!**_

_**Disclaimers**__**-. Ni Leah, ni Jacob me pertenecen (buaaa por que la vida es tan injusta conmigo…te quiero tanto…mendiga babosa…es qe no hay hombre como el!!)**_

Me senté al pie de un árbol, acaba de cambiar de fase y me sentía totalmente muerta, definitivamente odio a los malditos chupasangre, llevo dos días sin dormir y otra cosa que si no soporto es a Jacob y su impronta hibrida. Claro que no es que me guste, pero jamás soporte a todas las victimas de una impronta y mucho menos a tu nuevo macho alpha de cursi con una niña "súper especial" pero que lo mantendrá en celibato por mucho tiempo.

-Leah…maldita sea…no cambies de fase sin avisar –gruño la voz gruesa de Jacob, genial venia a molestar de nuevo.

-Quisieras dejar de joderme por favor –refunfuñe cerrando los ojos –quisiera dormir.

-lastima por ti, Seth acaba de pedirme un descanso –dijo el sentándose a mi lado –tenemos que estar con nuestros sentidos al máximo.

-a mi no me importa que tu chupasangrita este en peligro, yo solo me preocupo por los habitantes de La Push y Forks.

-el punto es que eso esta en Nessie –me respondió Jacob –y por que siento que estas celosa de Reenesme.

-Por amor a Dios, Jacob –bufe con una especie de risita.

-¿segura? –susurro.

-Jacob, de nuevo por Dios… -volví a bufar, gire la cabeza hacia el y me tope con su rostro a uno cuantos centímetros del mío -¿Qué haces?

-Nada, nada –dijo Jacob, alejándose de mí.

-¿Por qué dices que estoy celosa de tu hibrida chupasangrita? –le pregunte, poniéndome de pie, Jacob paseo la mirada un instante por mi mini short y el corpiño deportivo que llevaba.

-No lo se… -dijo el también poniéndose de pie, me tomo por la cintura y me quede paralizada.

Sentía su respirar en mi cuello, sus manos firmes empezaron a subir por mi estomago, el deseo creció en mi y me gire hacia el, en cuanto lo hice, sus labios buscaron los míos y al primer contacto sentí una horda de fuego bajo mi piel , que no tenia nada que ver con el cambio de fase o nuestra temperatura corporal normal. Su lengua buscaba paso entre mi boca para encontrar la mía, tenia miedo, no sabia que pudiera ocurrir si correspondía ese beso, Jacob de inmediato al sentir que dudaba, me tomo con mas fuerza y me recargo en un árbol con algo de rudeza pero, sin embargo, al sentir que empezaba a tomar su papel de macho alfa puse las manos alrededor de su cuello y le di acceso total a mi boca, vencida totalmente por el deseo de sentir su beso en totalidad. No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que iniciamos una especie de guerra dentro de nuestras bocas hasta que Jacob empezó a bajar por mi mejilla, subí las manos por su espalda y literalmente le arranque la camiseta.

-agresiva… -mascullo, separando un poco sus labios de mi cuello, quito mi corpiño en un ademán casi tierno dejando mis senos al descubierto.

-Tan solo no pienses que soy tú… -emití un suspiro al que empezara a lamer uno de mis senos –tu chupasangrita….

-Jamás dije que serias Reenesme -me dijo, observando como mis pezones empezaban a reaccionar sus caricias -Nessie esta muy pequeña y es obvio que Edward y Bella me mataran si le hago algo.

-¿Por qué no mejor dejas de hablar? –le gruñí, enredando mi pie en su cintura y volviendo a besarlo, tomándole una mano y guiándolo hacia uno de mis pecho9so.

El ni tonto ni burro me siguió el juego, me acaricio la pierna, sentía a cada segundo como sus caricias empezaban a hacer efecto en mi, no sabia si el era virgen y no me importaba ya que no lo parecía, la que me preocupaba era yo, sabia lo que era experimentar un orgasmo puesto que Sam me había hecho sentir varios, pero nadie había penetrado la barrera.

¡Al diablo con todo eso! Pensé al que Jacob empezara a bajar mi short, dejando al descubierto, desgraciadamente, mi ropa interior de animalitos de color, sin mencionar que eran mata pasiones ¿Por qué tuve que escoger justo este día para ponérmelos, por que?

-¿Qué dem…? –dijo antes de soltar la carcajada, yo me sonroje a mas no poder y baje la vista, el se hincó sin dejar de reír y observo mas de cerca y detenimiento los elefantes azules y jirafas rosas.

-Nadie los ve… -dije a modo de excusa.

-pero lo importante es que…no sirven para lo que queremos y pretendo hacer –me dijo, acariciando mi intimidad por encima de la tela, haciéndome suspirar y sentir como me iba mojando mas y mas, haciendo que mi necesidad aumentara, la prenda se deslizo hacia abajo y escuche a Jacob gemir al verme y abrí mis piernas, sintiendo como si le estuviera abriendo las puertas que dividían el cielo del infierno, de inmediato sentí su mano en mi entrepierna y sin previo aviso sentí su lengua pasando por todo mi clítoris, haciendo que gritara en alto su nombre.

El placer nos rodeaba completamente, sabia que estábamos muy cerca de lo casa de los Cullen y debía de guardar silencio, pero simplemente Jacob no me dejaba hacerlo, me sentía como una loba en celo, deseando cada vez mas y mas, estaba segura que a Jacob le gustaba como resonaban mis gemidos entremezclados con su nombre por todo el bosque.

El orgasmo me sacudió con violencia y me recargué en el, respirando agitadamente, Jacob subió mi rostro con gesto posesivo y beso mis labios pude gustar mis propios jugos en sus labios por lo que me quede algo atontada. Me tomo en sus brazos y se irguió un poco mas, prense mis piernas a su alrededor y nuestras intimidades rozaron, pude sentir su miembro erguido, duro y palpitante, lo necesitaba en esos instantes adentro de mi, por mas que doliera, por mas que sangrara, quería que eso me llevara directamente al infernó, quería perder completamente el control sobre mi.

Jacob pareció escuchar mis pensamientos y me volvió a acariciar los pecho como si fueran caramelos para su boca, con un pie baje su boxer liberando la tensión que había dentro de sus ellos y también revelando su gran miembro, haciendo suspirar ante lo impotente y placentero que se veía.

Se abrió paso entre mis piernas, quise decirle que era virgen pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar, entro en mi con una fuerza inusitada, haciéndome gritar de dolor, le encaje las uñas en la espalda dejándole marcas profundas, sentía la sangre correr por entre nuestras piernas, Jacob miro hacia abajo y al ver aquel liquido rojo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡lamento eso! –exclamo mientras yo respiraba rápidamente e-pensé que tu con Sam…

-nada de eso… -alcancé a decir, Jacob espero unos minutos, sin dejar de besar mi cuello y mi clavícula.

Cuando mi cuerpo pudo acostumbrarse a ese "extraño" el dolor desapareció y fue reemplazado por un placer mas grande que el orgasmo anterior, yo misma empecé con el vaivén de mis caderas, primero con algo de miedo mas sin embargo Jacob volvió a asumir ese papel de macho alfa y me penetro fuerte y precisamente, tan hondo que pude sentir como llegaba hasta mi fondo, haciéndome gemir…no gemir no, gritar.

Mi vista se nublaba por momentos por todo el mar de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, ese hombre-muchacho-lobo que me jodia sin parar era de verdad un macho…me hacia sentir insignificante por momentos pero al volverse de pronto tierno, me hacia sentir especial , me hacia querer mas, me hacia necesitarlo mas.

Sin romper la penetración, Jacob me puso de frente al árbol, quedando así el penetrándome por la espalda, haciéndome algo de daño pero no me importaba, me gustaba, ambos estábamos siendo dominados por ese lobo que residía en nuestro interior, hacia que salieran nuestros mas bajos instintos. Jacob movió sus manos de mi cintura hacia mis pechos y los estrujo con fuerza, cerré los ojos ante lo delicioso que era aquello, su lengua recorría sin cesar mi cuello, mi piel estaba completamente erizada, las piernas apenas y me sostenían y el pareció darse cuenta de eso así que de nuevo bajo una mano hacia mi cintura pero en vez de sujetarme acaricio de nuevo mi clítoris, haciendo que el placer fuera tan intenso, tan intenso hasta el punto que perdí totalmente el control sobre mi y dejara que esa sensación de acumulamiento en mi vientre explotara, llegando así al mas placentero de todos los orgasmos que había tenido desde que inicie con el rollo del sexo.

Las penetraciones de Jacob se hicieron más lentas pero precisas, hasta que su respiración rápida se transformo en un gruñido de placer, muy parecido al de un lobo, y se derramo en mi interior llenándome por completo con aquella semilla.

Ambos nos quedamos momentáneamente sin fuerzas, intentando recuperar el ritmo de nuestro corazón, aun el no salía de mi, pero yo estaba segura era casi prosaico poder seguir con aquello. Fue demasiada mi sorpresa cuando casi con rudeza me giro quedando nuevamente frente a frente , de nuevo cegada por mi loba interior tome su miembro, aun enhiesto, con mis manos y me dispuse a castigarlo por todo aquello.

Y en realidad que lo estaba castigando, se sostuvo en el árbol, haciendo profundos surcos ante la fuerza del agarre, dejándome completamente aprisionada pero eso no me impido seguir con las caricias, aumentando el ritmo y después haciéndolo lento, era divertido ver su cara, casi siempre seria y ruda, transformada por los gestos de placer, era evidente que ahora el estaba sintiendo casi lo mismo que yo. Con una mano me empujo hacia abajo, no pude evitar reprimir una risita sabiendo lo que el deseaba que le hiciera, así que sin perder mas tiempo lo metí en mi boca por completo y comencé a satisfacer sus necesidades tal y como el lo hizo conmigo.

-Leah… -susurro, antes de alejarme y derramarse de nuevo, me termine de poner de pie y vi. Fijamente sus ojos oscuros –eres…deliciosa… -beso la comisura de mis labios y cerré los ojos –sexy…-no pude evitar sonreír y sentí su beso en mi cuello –y hermosa… -termino besando mi frente, se alejo de mi y comenzó a vestirse.

Las piernas me temblaban tanto que cuando empecé a vestirme me resulto algo difícil.

Me incomodaba el tenso silencio que se hizo después de tantos susurros, gemidos y gritos de placer, temí que me empezara a recriminar algo.

-Leah… -me llamo con voz profunda y me encogí instintivamente, se acerco de nuevo a mi t me tomo por la cintura con una fuerza inusitada –gracias por esto… -susurro en mi oído y comencé a temblar ligeramente.

-tu mismo lo dijiste…no podías permanecer en celibato hasta que Reenesme fuera mayor –lo mire fijamente, y después mi vista se centro en sus carnosos labios que estaban formulando una sonrisa algo burlona y cínica.

-no creo que Nessie pudiera despertar de esta manera a mi animal nocturno…digo a mi animal interior –me dijo, separándose de mi.

-en ese caso –me acerque a su oído –llámame cuando quiera salir a pasear.

Lo deje junto al árbol testigo de nuestras fechorías y caminé buscando a Seth, intentando no pensar en los minutos de puro placer que no dudaba en que se volvieran a repetir, aunque fuera solo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

_**THE END.**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIHUAHUITA-CHAN**_

5


End file.
